Just Another Girl
by XoXMariah n' SieoreXoX
Summary: Trent has been acting strange lately. Leaving the room whenever he gets a call, not showing his usual affection towards Gwen, and more arguments pile up. Is Gwen right in her suspicion, or is she being insecure? Just Another Girl by Monica. M for cursing.


**Ok, this idea jus' popped in my head a few minutes ago and won't leave me alone...so ENJOY!**

"Dammit Trent! Why the hell can't you fuckin tell me?" she screamed, her blue and black hair swaying as she shook her head in a frustrated manner.

"Because it's none of your damn business!" the musician retorted. He had just gotten off the phone with a person Gwen didn't know.

"You are my husband Trent! My _fuckin husband!_ I need to know who you were just on the phone with! So yeah Trent, it is my damn business!" Trent glared at her, obviously aggravated.

"Who are you? My fuckin mother? I'm a grown ass man! I can keep secrets if I fuckin want to!"

"What are you so afraid to tell me? What Trent? Are you fuckin cheatin on me? huh Trent? Is there another girl I need to know about? ANSWER ME GOD DAMN YOU!" Trent slammed his hand on the bureau and Gwen jumped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP GWEN! I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKIN PERMISSION TO TALK PRIVATELY WITH SOMEONE! WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH AN INSECURE BITCH?"

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SUCH A ANTISOCIAL DICKHEAD?"

"Fuck it, I'm going downstairs." Trent left the room and slammed the door. Gwen stared at the door for the longest. She sighed heavily.

You think you're slick in every way  
Changing up on your calls on your phone everyday  
Is there something that you're trying to hide from me?  
I never gave you reason to run and take your calls in the other room  
Am I the only one or is somebody else kissing at you?

Is this my imagination?  
Things ain't always what they seem  
'Cause I don't want to be

Just another name in your little black book  
Just another face in the crowd and it's got me shook  
I've got to mean a little more to you  
Than a space in your list of things to do

Another G-shock gun in your Benz  
Another dumb bitch that you can show all your friends  
You can call me crazy, say I'm insecure  
But I don't wanna be just another girl

Ooh ohh ohh mmm hmm,  
strange how you claim to tell all the truth  
When the passenger seat in your car has been moved  
And you swore that there was no one else but you  
And so now you can't explain  
Why'd you called me by somebody else's name  
You say it's history, player, things are through or so you say

Is this my imagination?  
Things ain't always what they seem  
'Cause I don't want to be

Just another name in your little black book  
Just another face in the crowd and it's got me shook  
I've got to mean a little more to you  
Than a space in your list of things to do

Another G-shock gun in your Benz  
Another dumb bitch that you can show all your friends  
You can call me crazy, say I'm insecure  
But I don't wanna be just another girl

Tell me, how you lie and reason my suspicious mind  
I've gotta know the truth if I'm just another girl you treated wrong  
Not the one you string along  
Is it you and me, is it two or three? 'Cause I don't want to be

Just another name in your little black book  
Just another face in the crowd and it's got me shook  
I've got to mean a little more to you  
Than a space in your list of things to do

Another G-shock gun in your Benz  
Another dumb bitch that you can show all your friends  
You can call me crazy, say I'm insecure  
But I don't wanna be just another girl  
(repeat twice)

No, I don't wanna be just another girl.

Gwen sighed again as a phone started ringing. She reached for her phone, but realized it wasn't her phone that was ringing.  
It was Trent's.

She looked at caller ID: _Jillian. _Who the fuck is Jillian? Gwen thought to herself. She answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby! It's me! I was wondering, are we still on for tonight?" Gwen was shocked to hear this. _Baby? On for tonight? _Oh _hell _no.  
"Hello, Trenty-poo?" Gwen smirked at the ridiculous nickname.

"No, bitch. My _husband _isn't on for tonight." she hung up. She stormed downstairs and threw the phone at Trent.

"What the fuck woman!" he yelled.

"No! What the fuck with you! Who in the holy hell is Jillian Trent? What exactly did you fuckin plan tonight with _her?_ I thought _I _was your fuckin wife! Me! You now what Trent? It's fuckin done! we are OVER. Now you will get your cheatin, playin, backstabbin, heartbreakin ass out of my goddamn house NOW before I fuckin kick you out my fuckin self!" she screamed. She shook away the tears forming in her eyes. _No, he isn't worth your tears Gwen. _she told herself. He was shocked but then glared as he grabbed his phone and began to leave.

"And Trent?" he turned, and got hit in the forehead by Gwen's 14 karat gold ring embedded with diamonds.

"Take your meaningless piece of shit ring back. I'm sure Jillian would _love _it." she spat before he slammed the door closed. She growled before calling her best friends for a girls night out.

**Woo, go Gwen! You showed Trent that you don't take no playa's! Trent, how could you? Anyway, you guys, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**And hopefully this proves to you, Dancing Snake, that I AM NOT DEAD. haha, just review guys.**


End file.
